1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio intelligent network system, and particularly, to a call processing method when a terminal is in terminating BUSY states (busy, power down, and failure in paging) and in the terminal pause state.
2. Description of the Background Art
An earlier communication system is a system in which a person in front of an exchanger processes various customers requests. However, a mechanical exchanger had developed, and an electronic exchanger is commonly used in present communication system. The automation makes processing speed or capacity to be increased, however, it can not process the various requests of the customers actively.
In order to solve the above problems, an IN (Intelligent Network) has been developed. The IN is a structural concept for introducing a new service and providing a new function in an electric communication network. The IN increases the service introduction speed, extends a range of the service, and makes a plurality of producers be able to develop services independently. The IN can be applied to a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network), PSDN (Packet Switched Data Network), N-ISDN (Narrowband-Integrated Services Digital Network), and to B-ISDN (Broadband Integrated Services Digital Network), and supports various services including supplementary services. Also, the intelligent network uses information process techniques; and network resources, provides standardized communication between networks through the services and an independent interface, and provides a function which can integrate services by associating the functions of the networks to the service provider. In addition, the service subscriber can control the properties of the service related to the subscriber and to the user.
Generally, a WIN (Wireless Intelligent Network) standard comprising IS-771, PN4287, and PN4289 is used for embodying the intelligent network in the present mobile communication system. The call processes of the intelligent network suggested by the WIN standard include a call control function (hereinafter, referred to as CCF), and service switching function (hereinafter, referred to as SSF). The CCF is a functional module for a call connection and controlling function. In addition, the SSF is a module which performs a service exchanging function connected to the CCF, and makes the intelligent network service by control of a SCP (Service Control Point) to be made by providing an interaction function between the CCF and a service control function (hereinafter, referred to as SCF).
The call control and management in the intelligent network by the CCF/SSF is made on the basis of a BCSM (Basic Call State Model) in a SSP (Service Switching Point). The BCSM is divided into an O_BCSM and a T_BCSM, and shows a call process and state of half call unit.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart of a signal process showing the conventional intelligent network for processing a call in a termination busy state when the terminal is in the terminating BUSY states (busy, power down, and failure in paging) in a wired network.
As shown therein, the intelligent network system in the wired network includes an SSP on originated side (O_SSP) 100, an HLR (Home Location Register) 200, an SCP (Service Control Point) 300, and an SSP on a terminated side (T_SSP) 400. Also, the O_SSP includes an O_BCSM 110 and a T_BCSM 120, and the T_SSP 400 includes a VLR (Visitor Location Register) 410, an O_BCSM 420, and T_BCSM 430.
When a mobile terminal on originated side tries to call connect to a terminal of mobile communication subscriber, an Analyzed Information PIC (Point In Call) 111 of the O_SSP 100 detects the origination of the terminal of the mobile subscriber on the terminated side and transmits a location request signal to the HLR 200 (S100). The HLR 200 receives the location information request signal and transmits a route request signal to the VLR 410 of the T_SSP 400 (S110), and the VLR 410 transmits the route signal to the HLR 200 (S120). Therefore, the HLR 200 detects that the mobile terminal on the terminated side is in a termination busy state through the route signal, and transmits a response signal for the location information signal including information about the termination busy state of the mobile terminal on the terminated side (busy, power down, and paging failure) and T-BUSY trigger information for processing the termination BUSY state to the O_BCSM 110 (S130). The T_BUSY trigger information is detected on an O_Called_Party_Busy 123 of the T_BCSM 120.
The O_BCSM 110 receives the T_BUSY trigger information translates a Select_Route PIC 112 for selecting a switch or a trunk needed to call connect, an Auth Call_Setup PIC 113 which judges the limited range of call connection, and a Send_Call PIC 114, and then, generates a T_BCSM 120 (S140). The generated T_BCSM 120 translates the call into an Auth_Term_Att PIC 121 and to a Select_Facility PIC 122, and the Select_Facility PIC 122 detects the termination BUSY state of the mobile terminal on the terminated side and the call is translated from the Select_Facility PIC 122 into the O_Called_Party_Busy 123. The O_Called_Party_Busy 123 notifies the SCP 300 of the termination BUSY state of the termination terminal, and performs a T_BUSY operation with the SCP 300 (S150). And as a result of the operation the O_BCSM 420 and T_BCSM 430 of the T_SSP 400 and T_BCSM 120 of the O_SSP 100 are released. In addition, a new T_BCSM 120 is generated in the O_SSP 100 (S160). The generated T_BCSM 120 in the O_SSP 100 generates an O_BCSM 110 in the O_SSP 100 (S170). The generated O_BCSM 110 receives a termination switching number from the SCP 300, and then identifies whether or not an automatic termination switching is set. If the automatic termination switching is set, the terminal attempts a call connection again. However if the automatic termination switching is not set, the terminal disconnects the call connection.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are flow charts of signal processes showing intelligent network systems for processing a call in a termination BUSY state of a terminal when the terminal is in a termination pause state in a wired network according to the conventional art.
FIG. 2 is showing an intelligent network system for processing a call in terminating BUSY state of a mobile terminal in case that the T_BCSM 120 of the O_SSP 100 performs TBUSY operation during the terminating BUSY state processing of the mobile terminal on terminated side in the wired network.
As shown therein, the processes of generating the T_BCSM 120 in the O_SSP 100 and translating it to the Select_Facility PIC 122 among the processes of call processing when the mobile terminal on terminated side is in a termination BUSY state are same as those in FIG. 1. However, the HLR 200 in FIG. 1 is not in a termination BUSY state, but in a termination pause state when the HLR 200 transmits a location information signal to the O_BCSM 110 in the O_SSP 100. Therefore, the HLR 200 transmits a response signal to the location information signal to the O_BCSM 110 of the O_SSP 100, and at the same time, returns a TLDN (Temporary Local Directory Number) for setting a termination call.
It is not detected that the mobile terminal on the terminated side is in a termination BUSY state, and therefore the O_BCSM 110 of the O_SSP 100 switches the PIC from the Select_Facility PIC 122 of the O_SSP 100 into the Present_Call PIC 121, and the O_SSP 100 transmits a call setup signal to the T_SSP 400 (S200). The T_SSP 400 received the call setup signal generates O_BCSM 420 in order to process the call. The generated O_BCSM 420 of the T_SSP 400 translates the call to the Auth_Term_Att PIC 421, to a Collect_Info PIC 422, to an Analyzed_Info PIC 423, to a Select_Route PIC 424, to an Auth_Call Setup PIC 425, and to Send_Call PIC 426 in order, and generates T_BCSM 430 (S210). The generated T_BCSM 430 translates the call from an Auth_Term_Att PIC 431 to a Select_Facility PIC 432, and detects that the mobile terminal on terminated side is in termination BUSY state presently. The Select_Facility PIC 432 which detected the termination BUSY state of the mobile terminal transmits a REDREQ (Redirect Request) to the O_SSP 100 (S220). The T_BCSM 120 of the O_SSP 100 which received the REDREQ transmits a TBUSY operation performable response signal to the T_BCSM 430 of the T_SSP 400 (S230), and the call is translated from the T_BCSM 120 of the O_SSP 100 to a T_Busy DP (Detection Point) 123. The T_Busy DP 123 notifies the SCP 300 of the termination BUSY state of the mobile terminal (S240), and performs a TBUSY operation with the SCP 300 which received the termination BUSY state signal of the mobile terminal on terminated side. As a result of the TBUSY operation, the O_BCSM 420 and the T_BCSM 430 of the T_SSP 400 and the T_BCSM 120 of the O_SSP 100 are released, and the T_BCSM 120 of the O_SSP is generated (S250). The generated T_BCSM 120 in the O_SSP 100 generates a new OBCSM 110 (S260), and the generated O_BCSM 110 receives a termination switching number and identifies whether or not an automatic termination switch is set. If the automatic termination switch is set, the terminal attempt to call connect again. However, if the automatic termination switch is not set, the terminal disconnects the call connect.
FIG. 3 is showing an intelligent network system for call processing when the terminal is in termination BUSY state in the wired network in case that the T_BCSM 120 of the O_SSP 100 can not perform TBUSY operation according to the conventional art.
Processes of generating T_BCSM 120 in the O_SSP 100 and proceeding to the Select_Facility PIC 432 of the T_BCSM 430 among the steps of call processing when the mobile terminal is in termination BUSY state are same as those in FIG. 2, and therefore these are omitted in FIG. 3.
When a response for the REDREQ is a failure after the Select_Facility PIC 432 transmits the REDREQ to the T_BCSM 120 in the O_SSP 100, the call is translated from the Select_Facility PIC 432 to the T_Busy DP 431 of the T_BCSM 430 in the T_SSP 400 (S300 and S310). The T_Busy DP 431 detects the termination BUSY state of the mobile terminal on terminated side, and then the T_BCSM 430 in the T_SSP 400 notifies the SCP 300 of the termination BUSY state of the mobile terminal (S320). In addition, the T_BCSM 430 performs TBUSY operation with the SCP 300 which received the termination BUSY state of the mobile terminal (S330). As a result of the TBUSY operation, the O_BCSM 420 and the T_BCSM 430 in the T_SSP 400 and the T_BGSM 120 in the O_SSP 100 are disappeared, the T_BCSM 430 in the T_SSP 400 generates T_BCSM 120 of the O_SSP 100 (S340) A new O_BCSM 110 is generated on the Select_Facility PIC 124 (S350), and the generated O_BCSM 110 receives the termination switching number from the SCP 300 and then checks whether or not an automatic termination switch is set. If the automatic termination switch is set, the terminal attempts to call connect again. However, if the automatic termination switch is not set, the terminal disconnects the call connect.
Therefore, when the terminal on the terminated side is in a termination BUSY state, there should be four or more call processors (O_BCSM-T_BCSM-Trunk-O_BCSM-T_BCSM) which are generated by a mobile terminal on originated side and by the mobile terminal on a finally terminated side corresponding to the BCSM for call connecting between the two. As described above, in the conventional art, the switch, the trunk resources, and the process resources in the SSP are wasted in order to process the termination BUSY state, even though the termination BUSY state is already detected. Also, the function is lowered because the call processes are complex.
According to the conventional art, an unnecessary BCSM is generated and processed in order to operate the T_BUSY trigger, even though the mobile communication subscriber already detected the termination BUSY state. Therefore, the switch, trunk resources and the processor resources in the SSP are wasted in order to process the termination BUSY state of the mobile terminal on a terminated side, and the function is lowered because the call processes are complex. In more detail, according to the conventional art, the call process in the termination BUSY state should be performed by generating the T_BCSM of a terminating exchanger (not shown) and the trunk resources are wasted, because the conventional art has a same standard as that of a wired intelligent network.